Love at worst sight
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: When Ash turns into Ashachu yet again his feelings for May skyrocket. But what will become of May when love turns to lust?
1. Chapter 1

Sun rays beat down on our heroes as the day starts to become much too warm to continue traveling after getting lost in the woods. "How many wrong turns does that make Brock?" Ash groaned.

"Lost count," Brock sighed looking at the map.

"The Pokénav died too...we're going completely blind," Max added.

May was panting behind everyone clearly the most exhausted person of the group. She could bearly pick up her feet. "Can't we stop for the day? We aren't making any progress at all!" She complained.

Ash and May's stomachs growled. Ash laughed nervously. He scratched behind his head. "Guess I'm hungry," He continued to laugh.

"It is lunch time," May agreed.

Brock sighed and stopped walking. "I guess that settles it. Let's stop for the day," Brock said pulling out his 'drying pan. "Max could you help me set up?"

Max groaned, "Fine."

Ash and May thought that they had gotten off the hook when Brock said, "And you you two can go get fire wood."

Ash and May groaned and whined in unison, "Why us?!"

Brock just stared at them until they left. May blushed daydreaming of romantic fantasies between she and Ash. Ash simply stared at her wondering what she was doing. They went off to find firewood and started collecting. Ash spotted something strange in the distance. A yellow sphere floating in the distance. Ash pulled May from her fantasy and asked, "Hey May? What's that yellow orb?"

May blinked and stared. "I've never seen anything like it," She shrugged.

"I wanna touch it!" Ash exclaimed and walked over to it.

"Wait don't do that! That's a terrible-" May watched as he held it, "idea."

It began to shine bright in his hand until an enormous flash burst from it forcing May to cover her eyes. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Ash screamed as it began to fade.

When the light faded the Orb had vanished and where Ash was standing there was now a Pikachu with Ash's hat.

"Man that stung!" Ashachu yelled before turning to May who was just staring at him, "What?"

"Um...look in my mirror," May said pulling it out.

"Is there something on my fa-" Ashachu saw his reflection and screamed.

May covered her ears. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he looked down at himself seeing his tail he screamed again and jumped into her arms.

"Calm down Ash! This could have been avoided if you had listned to me!"

Ashachu blushed in her arms feeling warm and fuzzy. He even began purring. Pikachu looked at him surprised. "(Is he purring? I didn't know we could do that.)" Pikachu stated.

May chuckled thinking this was adorable. "Hey, I can ride or YOUR shoulder now!" Ashachu said hopping up on her shoulder.

Something strange came over him and he pecked her on the cheek causing her to blush.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I thought it would make sense for me to differentiate between Ash's actions and the transformation's actions so I tried to do so.)

May was over all surprised and embarrassed at Ash's actions. But she thought it was rather cute at the same time. So she giggled. Ash on the other hand was simply goofing off, not a care in the world. "Hey Pikachu! Now I see why you like it on my shoulder!" Ashachu smiled while nuzzling his cheeks against hers.

Pikachu grinned at his trainers goofiness. Ashachu hugged May's face and suddenly hearts appeared above his head. Everyone seemed to notice it but him. "You feeling okay Ash?" May raised an eyebrow.

Ashachu continued to act this way and said, "Look at the pretty girl..."

May didn't know what to do and stood their confused. "Uh..." Was all that escaped her mouth.

"Can I stay with you? I love you!" Ashachu exclaimed.

This was where May drew the line. She normally would have been squealing with excitement, but couldn't comprehend what was going on. "Ash I think there's something wrong with you," She said.

Ashachu hopped off her shoulder and started twirling around, as if he was frollicing down the Yellow Brick Road. "Who's Ash? I'm a Pikachu!" He proclaimed dancing.

May and Pikachu looked at each other wondering what to do. "(It's obvious he's a bit groggy from the transformation...)" Pikachu stated the apparent obvious.

"Will it wear off?" May asked in a concerned tone.

"(Can't say. But on the bright side he's showing you a lot of affection! Everyone but him knows you have a thing for him.)" Pikachu reasoned.

May blushed realizing what he said was true, "Yeah...but...I'm not sure what to make of it."

Ashachu hugged May yet again and in a tone that's used for talking to babies said, "I love you! Yes I do!"

"(Well there you have it! You know how he feels!)" Pikachu declared.

"I'm not so sure about that," May sighed.

"(There's just no pleasing anyone.)" Pikachu's ears drooped.

Ash snapped out of it, clearly not understanding what happened. "What happened? What was I..?" Ash blinked.

"Um...nothing," May lied.

Ash knew she was lying and came to a conclusion. "I won't let this transformation stop me from protecting you! I'm still strong! In fact..." He ran over to his backpack.

"Ash that's not a good id-" May tried to warn him.

Ash grunted and wheezed as he tried to lift it but he fell backwards.

"Ash...I don't think you're strong enough at the moment," May sighed.

Ashachu teared up, "But I love you! I should be able to do anything for you! Are you saying that I'm weak?"

May was once again surprised at his sudden outburst. But realized that he had begun crying and hugged him. "Shh...Shh...It's okay. I'm not saying that at all. I love you too. I'm just saying that you can't do what you used to. I just want to keep you safe."

Ashachu leaped out of her arms and planted a peck on her lips, causing her to blush harder than she ever had in her life. "I'm still brave! See?" He smiled through tears.

"I don't doubt that you're still brave...But this is a matter of Human strength vs Pikachu strength," May reasoned, "No offense."

"(None taken.)" Pikachu shrugged.

"Are you saying that you don't like me because I'm a Pikachu now?" Ashachu frowned.

"Ash you know that's not true. I love you in any form...but I don't want you to get hurt." May sighed picking him up.

Ash's ears drooped and said, "I wanna be me again...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you because I couldn't protect you."

May hugged him. He hugged back and the hearts reappeared but he didn't go too loopy this time. May chuckled nervously. "Your arms are soooooooo, waaaaaarm!" Ashachu started to purr.

"(Is he...purring? I didn't know we could do that...)" Pikachu blinked.

May thought this is rather adorable and begun to rock him like a baby. Ashachu however was um...looking at her chest. "Can I stay like this? Pikachu sized? In your arms. I've never truly appreciated your beauty like this before!"

May blinked, "Uh."

"Ash? May? Where are you? You've been gone so long that Brock had to get firewood himself!"

To be continued.


End file.
